The Prince Of Darkness
by akinea101
Summary: The First in the series is a nail biting adventure where Harry, Luna, Draco, Snape and Hermione get sent back in time during a fight and end up in the founders era. The now have to work together to get back home. Includes slash HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry" Somebody yelled form downstairs. "Get your ass down here we're leaving in 10 minutes you need to eat." Today we we're going to go get our school stuff early so Diagon alley will be quieter. I rolled out of bed and went over to my trunk to get some clothes to change into before heading into the bathroom to freshen up. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen Ron and Hermione we're already eating. Ron looked up."Harry, are you okay? You look really tired."

"I'm fine I just had another nightmare. It was really strange. I can't remember anything about it, only little things. Like there was a strange white glow then I was spinning. Kind of like a port key but it hurt. It hurt so much. There was a woman speaking but I can't remember what they we're saying."

"Can you remember anything that she said?" Hermione asked. I shook my head and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione had been my friend since first year when the troll got into the school. She has changed so much since then. Back in first year her hairy was big and bushy and she was the biggest nerd. She was completely against breaking the rules and was such a know-it-all. Now after four years of hanging out with us she had cut her hair and now wore it straight and usually in a ponytail. She was still a know-it-all but doesn't care about breaking the rules now. She had big brown eyes and can throw an awesome punch.

My other best mate is Ron. Ron is a tall lanky red head from a huge family. Ron had six brothers and a sister. Being the youngest son of such a large family has always been hard on him. He is always trying to live up to his brothers. His family has done so much for me and tried to help me out but there wasn't much they could do. Last year they took me to the quiddich world cup. It was Ireland versus Bulgaria and Ireland won. After that the Death Eaters raided the camp site and we all hid in the forest. Crouch Junior stole my wand and used it to put the Dark Mark in the sky.

My luck just kept getting better throughout the year. The tri-Wizard tournament came to Hogwarts and Crouch put my name in the hat so to speak, it was actually a goblet. When they read it out I was shocked and I couldn't get out of it. I had to steal a dragon's egg, swim to the bottom of the lake to get my best friend back and get through a maze that kept changing. To top it all off the cup was a port-key taking me and fellow school champion, Cedric, away to a cemetery. Cedric was murdered and Voldemort rose again. The school year ended pretty quickly after that and I was taken back to the Dursley's for a month before coming to The Burrow.

"It was weird. Kind of like a prophecy. The voice sounded exactly like Trelawney's when she made that prophecy in my 3rd year. Low and husky I guess you could say. The only thing I clearly remember is 'son of time born again.' I don't know what it means, but I don't like it."

Everyone was quiet as we all thought about that. After a couple of minutes silence Mione said "We should go." Everyone nodded and we walked into the living room to use the fire. When we walked into the room Mrs Weasley spoke up, "Harry dear, are you sure you don't want some breakfast before we leave. We could wait for you."

"No Mrs Weasley, I'm fine" 'I really should buy Mrs. Weasley a present when I'm shopping god knows she deserves it.'

"Lets go I want to get some more books" Mione said while dragging me towards the fireplace. "Harry you go first we'll come out behind you." I nodded and took a handful of floo powder, through it then stepped into the fire. I yelled "Daigonn alley." I must have said the name wrong because when I fell out of the floo I wasn't at the leaky cauldron. 'Oh no this is burgen and boukes again.' I came here in my 2nd year because of the same mistake. It is down knockturn alley. The dark side of Diagon alley. I looked at some of the things in here last time and there are some really interesting things. I figured I might be able to find something not to dangerous that I could give to Mrs Weasley so I walked around looking for something. I had almost gone around the whole store when I came across the most beautiful set of jewellery I have ever seen.

There was an amulet attached to a leather band that went around your neck. The amulet was of a gold snake that was woven around a staff. The snake had emerald eyes and the staff had a diamond at the top. The rings both had a plain gold band. The first ring was embedded with a mix of diamond and emerald stones and had a Latin inscription on the under side of the band which said '**filius de tempus prognatus iterum'**. The other was a lordship ring. The emblem on the lordship ring was 2 snakes wrapped around a staff with wands behind them. One of the snakes had emerald and the other had diamond eyes. Finally there was a protection bracelet. It was a plain band made of leather that once put on cant be taken off by anyone but the person who put it on. It had runes written around it and had a snake with a ruby in the centre. "Wow" I whispered again.

"Indeed it is but it is extremely expensive and is a bit temperamental."

"Temperamental?" I asked.

"Oh yes. It won't let anyone touch it. Last time someone tried they got burnt pretty badly. Would you like to try it?" "Can I? Why do you think it won't let other people touch it?"

"It is waiting for its true owner. It's descendent."

"Really, and you want me to try it?" I was unsure but when he nodded I reached forward and touched the lordship ring. It didn't do anything so I slowly slid it onto my finger. It resized its self to my finger. There was a green and silver misty glow surrounded me for a moment before getting pulled into the ring.

"This ring was last claimed by Salazar Syltherin you know. Some people think it might even come from the time of Merlin himself." He explained

"What does this mean sir. That I am the true owner of the ring?"

"That is exactly what it means young man. You are the descendent of a very powerful family young man. We must go to Gringotts immediately. Oh and you can take those. They do belong to you after all."

"Thank-you" I said as the shopkeeper went out back to get the closed sign. We walked in silence up the alley way to diagon alley and straight into Gringotts. The goblins ignored us on the way to the back end of the bank. "What can I do for you?" The goblin asked longing at the shop keeper. "Griphook, The ring has been claimed." "Oh my, quickly follow me. Magnod will be pleased" The goblin led us down a narrow corridor. We walked for about 5 minutes before we reached a small room. Griphook knocked on the door three times before yelling "Magnod he is here. The ring was claimed."

An old sounding gravelly voice called back "Send him in." Griphook opened the door and bowed to Magnod before signalling for us to enter. Once we were inside he shut the door. "Your highness, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I need you to sign a few documents and then I need a vial of blood to finalize emancipation rules and get you your vault keys." "Your highness?" I asked. "This is the king's ring. Only true royalty can wear it. There have been stories about this ring for many centuries. Stories about you."

"Oh, um, sure" I signed the forms and handed them back. "How do I get the blood Magnod? I haven't done this before." "Of course your highness, I'm sorry. I will do it for you" "Thank-you Magnod." Magnod got a vial out of his desk and put it under my arm. He said something I didn't understand and the vial started to fill up. "That's awesome." he inclined his head slightly before turning and walking over to a work bench on the other side of the room. He picked up a strange cabinet and walked back to us. "What does that do?"

"When I place a drop of you blood in this section it will analyse it and tell me what you will inherit. It will also create lordship rings and they will end up in here." I nodded to tell him to put the blood in it. The cabinet glowed white for a second before there was the sound of rings being dropped. When it was quiet again Magnod opened the lid and pulled out the rings. Inside there was 7 rings. "Each of these rings is for a different family. You have the Potter, Parker, Aven, Gryffindor, Syltherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Rings." "How is it possible to have so many? And why do I have the syltherin one? What about tom." "Tom Riddle is not a descendant of the main tree of Syltherin. His is a descendent of Salazar's Brother." "Really, Does he know that?" he shook his head and walked over to a filing cabinet and got out some forms "Last thing you need to do is sign this and you an adult." I took the quill of him and signed my name. "I have put a charm on the rings so it will look like you are only wearing one but it will change when you say the name." I took the rings off Magnod and slipped them on. I felt a rush of energy go through my body.

"That was you magic reacting to the rings it has accepted them. Is there anything else you needed or would you like me to take you back?" "Can I please go to my vault to get some money I need to buy my school stuff today?" "I'll take you myself lets go." "Thank-you Magnod." We went to my trust fund and I got out a lot of money so I could buy anything I could think of getting. Magnod took me back to the entrance of the bank before turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N- sorry I haven't updated in ages but its here now. The last chapter has also had a few changes so you might want to re-read that. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Oh and I don't in any way own any of the characters. It was all JKR.]**

**Chapter 2**

I walked out into the hall and saw Molly coming out of another entrance. "Mrs Weasley, I've been looking for you. I went to far again, Sorry." "It's alright I'm' glad you found us. Did you get some money out?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Good why don't you go find Ron and Hermione. They are probably still at the bookstore. I left them there 5 minutes ago." I thanked Mrs Weasley and headed out of the bank and towards the bookstore. "Mione" I yelled as I entered the bookstore.

"Oh Harry I'm glad your okay. Where did you end up this time?"

"Same place as last time but I'm okay. Hey do you have my booklist? I think I'll buy my books now but pick them up later. What do you think Mione?" She looked up from her book at me. "I think it's a good idea you should get some extra books on Defence this year. I think we might need them." I nodded and went to find the books on the list.

I had just picked up the last book when I came across a table with a mix of fourteen different books. The books were from all different kinds of topics. One was a book on animagus and how to become one while their was another on mind arts. Also there were three books on defence two on potions and a couple of transfiguration and charms as well as a book on languages and translation spells. There was one on runes as well. I picked them all up and took them with my school books to the front counter

"How many books do you want Harry. I swear your turning into Hermione." Ron yelled as he brought his book on chess up to the counter. "Mate, how are you going to carry them all?"

I shrugged. "I could shrink them." I muttered trying to decide what to do.

"We can't do magic out of school Harry." Hermione stated as she too walked up to the counter. Mione and Ron started arguing about something so i blocked them out and let my mind wonder. 'A trunk 'I thought thinking over the incident with our defence teacher last year.

"Ron, Mione. I'm going to buy a new trunk." I told them. Not many people know it but i hate it when the people I love ignore me, so when my two best friends in the whole world just kept on arguing I just stormed out of the shop. When I was in first year I had gotten a nice trunk the only problem being that it had no protection and after all the rough treatment it had had in the past four years it was getting old.

The trunk shop was only about a hundred metres away so it didn't take long to push past the crowd of young children with their parents trying to find everything they needed for the year ahead. The store was old and dark with dust piling up on the shelfs that littered the walls. I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around but couldn't see anyone so turned back around to go back out side.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around and found myself looking at an old man. He had grey hair, wrinkles and lovely indigo coloured eyes.

"Umm, I was looking for a new trunk." I told him. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked around the store and felt really self conscious about it. I hate people staring at me. It reminds me that I am the chosen one and I hate it. It's one of those things that nobody understands and I dunno it's just really hard to think that I'm famous for doing nothing. I wish it never happened but It did and I can live with that I just wish they wouldn't stare.

"What kind of trunk would you like? Just a standard school trunk?" The shop owner's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nah I am looking for something with more room and protections. I was thinking one with multiple locks. I think that would be pretty awesome." I said Moody's trunk had been pretty cool but I wanted one that was better.

"Are you sure kid, those trunks are really expensive." He questioned. Obviously he thought I was just a spoiled little brat looking for trouble. Can't really blame him I do kind of look like a twelve year old. Because of the Dursley's neglect and abuse my growth was stunted leaving me to be the shortest kid in 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah I'm sure." He nodded and walked to the back of the store. "This is where I store my multiple compartment trunks. I have 4 lock trunks over to your right, 7 lock trunks in the middle and those to you left are my 14 lock trunks. What would you like to look at first?"

"I want the best trunk you have."I told him hoping that I wasn't sounding to immature or annoying.

"Ok, well this trunk here," he pointed to the trunk that sat in the very left corner. "This is my best trunk. It's got 11 empty compartments as well as a Library room an apartment and a 'come and go' room." He explained as we walked over to the corner.

"It's very nice sir, but it's not really what I'm looking for. Do you make all of these trunks by yourself sir?" I asked.

He nodded. "Can you make me a trunk?" he once again nodded.

"I can but it will be really expensive. I'm not sure you will be able to afford it."

I thought that over for a minute before nodding. "Don't worry about the cost. I can pay it."

"Okay. It will take about week and a half to finish depending on what you want inside it."

"I would like it to have 14 compartments. Inside I want there to be a Training room, an apartment, a games room, a potions lab, a library and a 'come and go' room. I would also like a password activated secret compartment on the outside of the trunk to put my wand in. Can you also make it shrink when I tap it with my wand." I watched as he wrote down what I had said.

"Come back in two weeks and it will be done. It will cost about 30000 Galleons. I'll see you then. Good-bye" he said as he pushed me out of the store. This was going to be great.


End file.
